Heaven and Beyond
by theMyMylove
Summary: Aleya is now an Angel. She is brilliant student and shares her room with Bianca. She gets an assignment to make Luke Baker say I Love You and stop taking drugs. But at the same time Eli Goldsworthy, a devil, comes and tries to stop her from completing her assignment. OC/Eli,OC/Luke, Maybell, Owen/Imogen,Dralli,Cake,Badam
1. Characters

**Main Characters:**

Aleya Milligan – Owen's dead cousin. Now an A-I-W (Angel in Waiting). A very good student. Best friends with Alli, Clare, Bianca, Jake, Drew and Adam. Enemy of Eli

Luke Baker  
Eli Goldsworthy  
Becky Baker  
Owen Milligan  
Mike Dallas

**Side Characters: **

Tristan Milligan  
Imogen Moreno  
Alli Bhandhari  
Clare Edwards  
Adam Torres  
Jake Martin  
Drew Torres  
Jenna Middleton  
KC Guthrie  
Campbell Saunders  
Maya Matlin

**Main Couples:**

Luke/OC  
Eli/OC  
Mike/OC  
Mike/Becky  
Owen/Imogen

**Side Couples:**

Clare/Jake  
Alli/Drew  
Bianca/Adam  
Jenna/Luke  
Jenna/KC  
Maya/Campbell

Summary: Aleya is Owen's cousin who died in a car crash, but because of all her good deeds she went to Heaven. She is now an Angel. She is brilliant student and shares her room with Bianca. She gets an assignment to make Luke Baker say I Love You and stop taking drugs. But at the same time Eli Goldsworthy, a devil, comes and tries to stop her from completing her assignment. So she has to make Luke Baker say I love you and deal with a devil… that's not that hard.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 will be up soon probably, tonight or tomorrow night.**


	2. Chapter 1:The Assignment

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

Aleya had just been called to the main office of the Angel Academy. She sat down in front of Principal Elle.  
"Aleya, you have been called her because you have finally received your assignment."  
"WOW! Really? Thank you so much."  
"But beware, we have given you the hardest assignment of all."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because we think only you will be able to complete this."  
"What is it?"  
Principle Elle placed a folder in front of her.  
"This is Luke Baker. He is a sophomore at Degrassi High. He has a girlfriend Jenna Middleton. He is your classic player. He flirts, is a busy and sleeps around. He also does drugs. Your assignment is to make him say 'I Love You' and stop taking drugs."  
"What?"  
"I know it seems hard, but you're the only one who can do it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, all you have to do is read the case file. You will be leaving tomorrow morning."  
"Okay ma'am."  
"Aleya, there is one more catch."  
"What"  
"You are going to do this assignment as a human."  
"What? Does this mean I won't have my powers?"  
"No, you will still have your powers. But you will have to do everything human. You will be living with a family as a cousin that has decided to move in with them or a couple of months."  
"Okay, who's the family?"  
"The Milligan Family."  
Aleya froze. She did not expect that.  
"Wh-wh-what?"  
"I know it's hard to accept this. But we are giving you a chance to be with your family again. We have erased their minds, so they don't remember that you have died. Well, all their minds except for Owen's. I know that you want him to know the truth. So the rest of his family will have forgotten all about your death. I know it may be hard for you to leave them again, but you will have to. You will have to die again, I am sorry."  
"I understand."  
"You will only be leaving tomorrow afternoon, since I feel that you need some time."  
Aleya just nodded her head and left the office with the folder. She ran to her room and sat on her bed and cried. About 10 minutes later the door opened and Bianca, Clare and Alli came flooding in.  
"What happened Al? What's wrong?" asked Bianca.  
Aleya through the folder at them, and Bianca caught it. They opened it and read it in shock.  
"Oh my goodness Al. I'm so sorry."  
Bianca went and hugged her best friend and roommate. Alli and Clare went and joined the group hug. Their hug was interrupted by the boys barging in.  
"Whoa, a group hug, without us?! How could it be?" Drew said obnoxiously.  
Aleya laughed. The girls smiled. Alli went and hugged Drew.  
"What?" Drew asked.  
"You are the best," Alli said smiling up at him.  
"That I already knew."  
"No need to inflate your ego Torres," Bianca said rolling her eyes.  
"Anyway, apart from the obvious, why am I the best?"  
"You got our Al over here to laugh."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
Jake immediately went into big brother mode.  
"I got my first assignment today."  
"That's great Al, I'm so pr-"  
"Read the file."  
Jake picked the file up and read it quickly, he quickly understood the situation. He passed the folder to Adam and Drew. Jake gathered Aleya up in a hug.  
"I think this calls for another group hug."  
Everyone laughed at Drew, but agreed. They group hugged once more.  
"Now, let's get rid of tears and sadness and party. It's time to celebrate your first assignment."  
(ALEYA'S P.O.V)  
We all rolled our eyes at Drew, but I was glad that we were going out tonight. We kicked the boys out an got ready.  
_(Link to outfits on my profile-CHECK IT OUT)  
_We all then made our way to the club. It was called Up Above… very ironically. We all danced, they drank because I don't drink. I was dancing when I banged into someone. I looked into his eyes, and felt something weird about him. His eyes were dark, and mysterious. It was different compared to everyone else here. But I just pushed aside to nerves. I apologized and went back to dancing.  
**The Next Day  
**Aleya got dressed and packed her bag. In less than 20 minutes, she would be leaving and going downstairs. She sat on her bed and went through some pictures of her and Owen. She was joined by Drew.  
"You ready Al?"  
"As ready as I could ever be!"  
"It's gonna be fine Al. You can text us whenever you want to. And we will visit you every weekend."  
"I know, I just don't know how to face them. Him. We had been best friends since we were little. We weren't just cousins, we were best friends and more. I miss him so much."  
"He's missed you too, and I'm sure he is going to be ecstatic when he sees you again!"  
"I just hope he doesn't do anything rash."  
"He won't. Trust me. Now come one, I was given the job of dropping you off at the station."  
They both went to the station. Aleya transported herself down, giving Drew one last hug. She found herself outside her cousin's house. She was super nervous, and didn't know what was going to happen. She decided to let things happen one by one. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened she was engulfed in a hug by her younger cousin.  
"OMG! Al, it's been like forever. How have you been? You look amazing! Almost angel-like."  
"Hey Tris, I missed you too! But please let me breathe before I die."  
Thunder rolled above, and Aleya bit her tongue. She shouldn't have said that.  
"Mom, look Al is finally here!"  
"Yes Tristan, I see that. Now let the poor girl in."  
Aleya entered and hugged her aunt and uncle. The showed her the room she would be staying in. It was full of pictures of her, Tristan and Owen. She could feel tears threatening to fall. She was interrupted by a knock at her door. She quickly wiped her eyes and called them in. It was Tristan. He came and sat on the bed.  
"I need to talk to you about something, because you're the only one who would understand."  
"What is it Tris?"  
"I'm being bullied."  
"What?!"  
"By who?"  
"The hockey guys."  
"You mean Mike and Owen!"  
"Well not really Owen, because he is never there. And Mike isn't that bad. But it's the rest of them, well except Campbell of course. But that's cause he is my friend and is dating my best friend Maya."  
"Well just wait till I'm at Degrassi. Everyone will not even think about saying anything bad to you."  
"Thanks Al. I would usually tell Owen about this, but it's his own friends so he wouldn't do anything."  
"Look I'll talk to Owen, but if anyone else gives you shit, you just tell me okay?"  
"Thanks Al, I've missed you so much. I hope you can stay with us forever."  
A tear fell down her face, but she wiped it away quickly.  
"Okay now to bed Tris. You need to get a good sleep, because we are going out tomorrow. Just the 2 of us, we will bond."  
"YAY! I am so excited! I need to tell you a lot."  
Tristan hugs me again and rushes out. I get changed and as I pull down my shirt, I look into the mirror and see shocked Owen standing there.  
"ALEYA!"

Precap: Aleya tells Owen about her assignment. Tristan and Aleya bond. Aleya & Luke come face to face for the first time.


	3. Chapter 2: You're Alive!

**(Note: I have re-written the characters at the beginning so do check that out once more)  
Chapter 2: You're Alive?!**

"ALEYA!"  
Owen stared at her long and hard. He couldn't believe it. He looked like he was about to faint, so Aleya pulled him in the room and shut the door.  
"Okay before you say anything, no you are not seeing a ghost. I am like 75% alive and human. Yes I did die in a car crash 1 year ago, but no your parents and Tristan don't remember that. I am A-I-W, Angel-In-Waiting. I'm sure you don't believe me, but you have to."  
"Well, you're right about me not believing you."  
"Please Owen, you're the only one who knows the truth! You have to believe me. You really think I can come back from the dead. What's wrong with you? I am only back for an assignment. For me to get my full angel wings, I have to finish my assignment. I know it's unbelievable, but if you want I can prove it."  
"Fine prove it."  
Aleya click her fingers and he was in his boxers, in the middle of the street.  
"Okay, I believe you. Please undo this so I can be fully clothed again."  
Aleya giggled and they were back in her room and Owen was fully clothed. Owen gathered Aleya up in a tight hug. Aleya hugged him equally as tight.  
"I missed you so much Al. Really I don't know how I've been managing without you."  
"Owen, I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to say this."  
"What is it?"  
"I will only be here till I finish my assignment. Then I have to…die again!"  
"What?!"  
"I know it sounds terrible but it's true. I have to go back up, once I finish my assignment."  
"And the assignment is. . ."  
"You know you're teammate Luke Baker."  
"Please tell me don't have to get with him."  
"Eww, no!"  
"Eww, we wouldn't have let her accept that assignment."  
Aleya and Owen jumped and saw Drew, Jake, Clare, and Adam standing there.  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?"  
"Umm Al, who are they?"  
"We're really sorry to interrupt this family moment, but we need to talk to Al about something really important," Adam told them.  
"Well you can do it with me here!"  
"What's going on?"  
"Al, we have bad news."  
"What is it?"  
"Drew you tell her."  
"GUYS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
"Eli has been sent to stop you."  
Aleya almost fainted. Owen caught her before anything else could happen. Drew rushed forward, with Jake and Adam behind him.  
"Drew, please tell me this is a joke."  
"Al, we have to go. But Drew will stay here and explain everything to you."  
Jake, Adam and Clare hugged Aleya, and disappeared. Drew stayed there and sat Aleya down.  
"Al, I'm so sorry. But we just got told that. We came here as soon as we found out. I know it's going to be hard. But we will all help you. We won't let him do anything to you."  
Aleya started to cry.  
"Why me? Why him? Of all the devils to send, it had to be him. They knew, they knew that seeing him would kill me. I can't believe it. I don't know if I can do this."  
"You can, and you will. You are stronger than this Al. Show them, show HIM that you have moved on and he's not worth it. I know you can do it, we all believe in you. We are all here to help you. Alli, Clare, Jake, Bianca, Adam and me. You will always have me okay?"  
Aleya nodded and hugged Drew tight. Drew kissed her forehead. He then disappeared.  
"Okay, please explain to me what happened!"  
"When I first, you know, died. I was new to the whole Angel thing, and I kind of fell for a guy. His name is Eli Goldsworthy. I fell pretty hard, but then I found out that he played me. He was the one who got me killed. I was his and Drew's assignment. That's why Drew is so possessive, because he blamed himself for what happened to me. He was supposed to protect me, but Eli won and I ended up dying."  
"WHAT?! I swear to god when I meet that bastard, I will kill him."  
"2 things, first you can't kill a devil. They're already dead. Second, you will not touch Eli because he is way more powerful than you. Last never swear on god."  
"Oh sorry, I forgot you're an angel"  
"It's okay."  
"So what's going on between you and that Drew guy!"  
"He's like my brother Owen. He's dating my best friend, and we have too much history together to be in a relationship."  
"So you never actually told me what your assignment is!"  
"Oh, I have to get Luke Baker to say "I Love You" to Jenna, and to make him stop taking drugs."  
"He takes drugs?!"  
"Oh shit! Was I not supposed to tell you?"  
Thunder roared above.  
"Clearly not!"  
"What the fuck? I'm going to frickin kill him!"  
"No, you're not! Because I will be dead otherwise."  
Thunder roared again.  
"Okay, clearly I am already failing. But just don't do anything Owen, not till I tell you to."  
Owen nodded, but he was not happy. After saying goodnight, they both went to sleep.  
**The Next Day  
**Aleya got ready and went downstairs, she grabbed some breakfast and waited for Tristan. She heard Owen shouting at him to hurry up. Aleya rolled her eyes and laughed. She waited for Tristan to come down. When he finally came down, they both said bye to everyone and walked out.  
"Now where do you want to go first!"  
"The Dot, it's the coolest place ever!"  
"Sure."  
They walked together towards the dot. They entered and got some drinks. Then suddenly Tristan became alert.  
"What's wrong Tris?"  
"Some Ice Hounds just walked in. The one in the middle is the worst."  
Aleya turned and looked at him, it was Luke Baker. She sighed and got up. Tristan looked at her alarmed, she just told him to calm down. She walked towards Luke Baker.  
**(Aleya's P.O.V)  
** I walked towards Luke, with a glass of water in my hand. I was wearing a see through shirt, but a vest under. I walked towards Luke and 'accidently' bumped into him, spilling water all over him.  
"What the fu- oh hi."  
"Hi, I'm so sorry about that. I should have seen where I was going!"  
"No problem, it's okay. But what's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself."  
"I'm not by myself."  
"Really? I don't see anyone worrying about you."  
"Oh, actually I'm here with my boyfriend. And I don't think he or his brother would like it if I went off with class A jerk like you."  
"Excuse me."  
"Your excused. Now if you excuse me, I should get back to my boy."  
Luke just stared at me as I walked off towards Tristan. I took Tristan's hand and kissed his cheek. I glanced over at Luke, he was now looking hell shocked.  
"Take a picture. It'll last longer."  
"Actually you, I think I should take picture."  
Tristan took out his phone and took a picture of Luke. We exited and started walking away. We were stopped by a voice.  
"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?"  
"My name is Aleya, and I think you should step away before you do something you regret."  
"Oh, what'll happen? Your little boyfriend over here will beat me up. Please he can barely hit a girl. Let alone me. And I know you're not dating, especially since Tristan over here is gay."  
"So what if he is? I'd rather date him, than you. Actually I'd rather date the devil than you."  
Thunder roared above and rain started to pour down. I cursed myself.  
"Actually I think the devil rather not date you. Now why don't you and I go somewhere private."  
He grabbed my arm, and I was just about you hit him when another voice stopped me.  
"Baker, back off."  
I recognised that voice and froze. I could feel tears threatening to fall. I pushed Luke away and turned. I saw the one guy who had never hurt me. The one guy who had always made me special. The one guy who lost everything when I died. I looked at him. He looked at me, and it seemed like time froze.  
"Al…"  
It came out barely as a whisper.  
"Mike…"  
He ran towards me and took me in his arms. I had never felt so safe before.  
"You're supposed to be dead."  
"It's a long story."  
We pull away, and he does something that I didn't expect him to do. I'm not shocked, but I didn't expect it. He put his lips on mine, and I kiss back almost immediately.  
"WHOA! When did this happen?"

**_Precap: Owen and Aleya explain everything to Mike. First day at Degrassi for Aleya. Aleya meets Becky, Imogen and Jenna. _**

**_Authors Note: I'm not sure whether I should do the meeting with Eli next chapter or after. I'll see how long the next chapter gets and write it based on that._**


End file.
